Not so innocent
by experiment13
Summary: Sakura,Ino and Hinata move and weird stuff starts happening.Warrnings:anti sakura and ino,blood and gore only funny to people with twisted minds. will continue if asked


"Why us?" Ino whimpered. "why did we have to move?"  
"Especially here..."Sakura muttered, but her words were lost to the wind, as the breezes rushed past the trees. Content to play with the fallen leafs in front of the rickety mansion they now called home.  
"M-m-maybe we can e-ex-explore?" stuttered Hinata, the youngest of the sisters. Just as she said this, the door to the mansion slammed open, leaving a gaping hole of ebony in the middle of the creamy face of their new home.  
"Yah...I really want to explore that.." Sakura said the sarcasm dripping from her words.  
"Hey! It could be interesting!" Ino remarked, hoping that no one herd the stammer in her voice.  
"..." Hinata stayed silent, knowing that if she said anything, she would only make the argument worse.  
The care ride had taken a toll on Hinata. Her gentle soul stretched to the limit by her sisters constant bickering. So, while her sisters continued to argue, Hinata took to her own advice. She walked toward the front door.  
Hinata looked through the entire house. Soon, she picked out her room. It was beautiful. Dark red walls, old oak flooring, it suited her. But there was an extra door. Thinking nothing of it, Hinata and her sister went to bed.  
Mmeeeewwww?  
Ino, the lightest sleeper, woke up to the noise.  
"Hinata? Is that you? Sakura?" her words fell of deaf ears. Slowly the noise increased.  
"Sakura!!!" Ino yelled, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.  
"What?! Sakura hissed, her voice almost reptilian.  
"Did you hear that?"Ino whimpered.  
"Yes," Sakura answered. "Its an old house, they make noise." Sakura rolled her eyes, thinking that this was just another of her sister's nightmares.  
"No its not!" Ino whined. "It sounds like a trapped cat. We've got to check it out!"  
Sakura's shoulders slumped, she had finally come to terms that if she doesn't do this she'll get even less sleep.  
"Fine. Did you hear where the noise came from!" Sakura sighed in defeat.  
"This way," Ino answered, completely unaware of her sister's mood. They both ran towards Sora's bedroom. They opened the door and were surprised to see their sister still asleep.  
"How can she still be asleep?" Inowondered.  
"Especially all the noise that you have been making..." Sakura muttered.  
A giggle erupted from the bed next to them. "I-I could al-almost feel your sar-sarcasm dripping on me," Hinata giggled, gently covering her mouth.  
"Eww..." Sakura whispered lifting her feet. "There's something wet on my feet."  
"I feel it too," Ino said. "Yuck, it's warm."  
"I-I-I'll get the l-lights," Hinata stammered clicking on her bedside lamp. Her sisters noticed that one of her nurtures horror books was still open next to her. They remembered when she was littler they would walk into her room to find the light on and her fast a sleep with one of those books next to her. A scream knocked them out of their reminiscing. Sora was shaking and pointing at their stockings.  
"I-It's b-b-blood!" Hinata screamed. If her sisters weren't so freaked out they would have laughed at the fact that her stuttering didn't even go away when she screamed. Daja and Ino shrieked and jumped into bed with Hinata. Stripping their stockings off at the same time. Despite the situation Hinata giggled thinking that her sisters had just set a new world record.  
The noise started again even louder than before. Sakura covered her ears at the noise while feeling her heart break at the sound sure that an animal was in severe pain.  
"It's coming from behind that door," Ino said. Her voice a little more than a whisper.  
"We've got to look for a key," Sakura said. At that the sisters forgot the blood on the floor and searched the room for a key, but their search came up empty handed. While her sisters were freaking out Sora took another look at the door. "Guys..." she whispered. "The door doesn't have a key hole." Ino and Sakura giggled sheepishly while rubbing the backs of their heads. Ino turned the knob and the door creaked open.  
"After you, Hinata," Ino muttered. Unsure that she wanted to continue.  
"I-I r-rather g-go a-after Sakura," Hinata stated. She disliked the feeling the room gave off. Sakuraenter the room followed by Ino and Hinata. The door swung closed to be replaced with a human cut out. Sitting alone in the middle of the floor was a black cat with a white bib and a blue and green eye. All around the room were various blades from a razor blade to an ax. There was every type of sharp edge imaginable in that room. While the girls were taking that in the cat waltzed in between them and waited for them to finish gawking.  
"Are you quite finished?" the cat asked. Its voice eerily human.  
"OMG!! The cat, it just spoke!" Inoshrieked. Both sisters rolled their eyes at their sibling's antics.  
"When do you think she will realize there's no door in here?"Sakura muttered.  
"WHAT?! There's no door??" Inowhipped her head around searching for a door, meanwhile hitting her sisters with her long brunette hair. "Ack" Hinata sputtered, trying to get her sister's hair out of her mouth.  
"Pfft," the cat said, shaking his head at the sisters. "When you're done I'm willing to tell you how to get out." All the attention was immediately directed towards the black feline. "Now, you see that there is a human shape cut out of the wall. One of you needs to go in the cut out to open the door on the other side of the room. But, just to warn you whom ever goes in to the human silloute will be killed."  
This caused a mighty fight between Ino and Sakura. Both arguing on whom should go into the cut out. While they were fighting Hinata shifted her weight from foot to foot. But, while she was unbalanced Sakura pushed Ino knocking Sora into the cut out. There was silence for a few seconds until Sora scream pierced the night for the last time. The door opened but the two remaining sisters were too shocked to move. The cat sneered at them and said, "You have made your selection, now leave." The sisters turned and ran for the door six feet before they reached freedom the cat hissed and ten knives embedded themselves into Ino's and Sakura's backs. The cat slinked away and pawed at the door to the cut out. The door opened and Hinata stepped out. The multiple holes in her body already were healing up. The blood was leaking out of her shirt leaving no evidence of its presence. "Good work, little one," the cat purred leaping onto Sora's shoulder entwining its tail around her neck.  
"Yes, Master," the girl replied, her voice monotone, her eyes lifeless.  
"Can't wait until we meet again," the cat said slinking away into the shadows. All Hinata gave as a reply was a nod in her master's general direction. The house was set up for sale the next day as the girl and her cat walk away into the night.

The End


End file.
